


Worth the Wait

by Fr333bird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Desperation, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek challenges Stiles to a week without orgasms.  Stiles is dubious, but Derek is persuasive.<br/><i>“Think about how good it will feel when you finally get to come.  When I finally</i> let <i>you come at the end of it.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FandomHopper for a speedy beta :)

It was early on Sunday afternoon. Derek paused outside Stiles’ house, listening and assessing. But Stiles was definitely the only person in the house; Derek assumed the Sheriff must be working and Stiles was in his bedroom, alone.

He was obviously making good use of his privacy.

Derek could hear the sounds of skin moving on skin as he stood below Stiles’ bedroom window. His pulse quickened as he listened, and he palmed his own hardening dick through his jeans before he began to climb.

Climbing up the outside of a building with a semi was a challenge, even for Derek, but he managed it. Best of all, he managed it without Stiles noticing that he was there. Derek crouched on the windowsill and nearly reeled from the heady scent of Stiles’ precome and the hot, horny boy-smell that was pouring off his naked chest.

Stiles was lying on the bed, facing away from the window. The bulk of Derek’s body blocked the afternoon light, making the room darker. But Stiles was too far gone to notice. Derek could hear it in the thud of his heart and the ragged catch of his breath.

Stiles was close. 

Derek watched as Stiles’ hand became a blur on his cock and his body arched into orgasm, curling up convulsively as he shot onto his stomach. The musky scent of his come filled the room and made Derek’s cock ache where it was trapped in his jeans. He stared, frozen for a moment as Stiles’ breathing slowed and his release cooled on his belly.

Derek finally moved, spurred into action by the need to taste. The sound of his feet hitting the carpet made Stiles jump and curse. “Fuck! Jesus, Derek.” Stiles instinctively reached to cover his softening dick with his hands. “Will you ever just learn to use the fucking door like a normal person?”

Derek crawled over him, batting Stiles’ hands away and pinning them to the mattress by his head. He grinned, deliberately showing a little more tooth than was strictly necessary. “I’m not a normal person.”

Stiles laughed, a surprised huff of sound that Derek cut short as he kissed Stiles, quick and dirty, before sliding down his body to lick at the come that decorated Stiles’ torso. Derek cleaned Stiles with firm swipes of his tongue and Stiles wriggled in half-hearted protest. “Dude, that tickles!” But when Derek reached his cock and sucked it until it started to get hard again Stiles stopped squirming and started rocking his pelvis up to push into Derek’s mouth as he cursed. “Oh fuck... yeah. _Fuck_.”

Derek fumbled with his fly, desperate to get his dick out, but unwilling to give up the taste of Stiles in his mouth. His zipper jammed and he cursed, pulling away so he could force it down and finally release his erection. He shoved his pants down around his thighs and Stiles grabbed him, taking him by surprise as he pulled hard on Derek’s hair. Derek growled as Stiles yanked him back up, curling his body up to reach Derek’s mouth for another kiss. Derek had to put his arms down on the mattress for balance and he ground his cock into Stiles. The tip slid, slick and sticky, across Stiles’ belly and left a trail of wetness behind it. Stiles moaned against Derek’s lips.

“I can’t believe I caught you again.” Derek growled as he nosed down Stiles’ jaw to suck on his neck. His teeth grazed the tendons and he could feel the flutter of Stiles’ pulse against his tongue. “Seriously, Stiles. How often do you jerk off?” Stiles’ room was thick with the scent of sex. Fresh come mingled with older scents, the salty musk of Stiles’ solo activities as well as Derek’s own scent that surrounded Stiles, marking him out as Derek’s mate.

“Dude, I’m seventeen.” Stiles’ voice was rough and breathless. “I don’t even count anymore. Every day at least once, sometimes more.”

Derek’s cock lined up with Stiles’ as he thrust against him and their damp, sticky skin clung together, catching, as Stiles hitched his hips and moved against him. “Do you think about me?” Derek found himself asking. He flushed at the neediness of the question but it was out, too late to take back.

“What do you think?” Stiles’ voice was teasing and Derek nipped his shoulder and growled. “Ouch! Fuck... _yes_. Yes of course I fucking think about you. Who else would I think about?” Derek ground down harder, a fresh blurt of precome spilling out and smoothing the movement of his dick in the cradle of Stiles’ hips. “Jesus Derek. You’re so hot... the things you do to me. You’re in my head all the time; you’re all I ever fucking think about.”

Stiles reached between them and his fingers curled around both of their cocks, squeezing them together as they both thrust into his grip. Derek felt his balls tighten and draw up, the pressure building. “Oh fuck,” he gasped. “ _Yeah_.”

His orgasm tore through him; the pleasure bright and blinding as he spilled over Stiles’ hand and dick and stomach in a warm, sticky spurt. Stiles cried out and his cock pulsed against Derek’s as he came too, adding to the mess between them. 

Derek rolled off Stiles and collapsed beside him, panting. The bed was barely wide enough for the two of them to lie side-by-side, so Stiles shuffled over slightly. “Pass me something to clean up with,” he asked. “I’m stuck under our jizz. I only changed my sheets a few days ago; I don’t want to have to do them again.”

Derek leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the flat planes of Stiles’ abdomen. The muscles bunched slightly as Stiles lifted his head to look too. Derek swiped his forefinger through the mess of their come and brought it to his lips. When he licked it clean he could taste them both, mingled yet recognizable. He swiped again and offered the finger to Stiles who wrinkled his nose. “Oh God, Dude, sometimes I forget what an animal you are. No, thanks. It’s okay when it’s warm and from the source. But really... I’m good. Thanks for sharing, but you go right ahead.”

Derek grinned and licked his lips deliberately. “You sure? Okay then.”

He leaned down and cleaned Stiles with long licks, catching every drop that clung to Stiles’ skin and the dark trail of hair beneath his navel. He sucked Stiles’ soft prick clean too and grinned around it when it twitched feebly in his mouth and Stiles whimpered, “I can’t come again. You’ll kill me.”

Derek pulled away and smirked. “Maybe you should jerk off a little less and save it all for me. But I bet you couldn’t even go a day without doing it.”

“But I like jerking off,” Stiles protested. “It’s one of my main pleasures in life. Why would I even want to try and _not_ jerk off? I’d just be even hornier than usual all the time. I don’t need any more awkward boners in my life.”

Derek lay back down beside Stiles but kept a firm hand splayed possessively on Stiles’ warm stomach. He imagined Stiles, hard and aching and desperate, wanting to touch himself but resisting. “It might be hot,” he suggested. “Waiting, denying yourself. Haven’t you ever done that? Not touched yourself for a couple of days, letting the urge to do it build; and then jerked yourself off so slowly that it hurts. You can let yourself get really close and then stop and wait, forcing yourself to calm down and then start all over again.” Derek’s dick throbbed at the thought.

“Uh... no. Should I have?” Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. His pale cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark. He licked his lips, and Derek wondered whether Stiles had any idea how sexy he looked when he did that.

“It’s amazing.” Derek stroked Stiles’ belly lightly, just the tips of his fingers tracing circles on the taut skin inside Stiles’ hip bone. Stiles shivered. “When you finally let yourself come it’s pretty much the best feeling in the world.”

“Jesus, Derek.” Stiles’ voice was slightly hoarse as he licked his lips again, and Derek could hear the thud of his heart. He leaned over and kissed Stiles hard, then licked his way down to Stiles’ throat where he could feel the pulse beating under the delicate skin as it fluttered against his tongue. Stiles tasted of salt and sex; it made Derek’s mouth water.

“I want to you to try it. To do it for me... but I want you to wait for a whole week. Do you think you can do that? No jerking off, no sex, nothing until next Sunday. Starting now.” Derek whispered the words against Stiles’ skin, but from the surge in Stiles’ heartbeat Derek knew that Stiles had heard him perfectly.

“Fuck... a whole week? I don’t know.” Stiles sounded uncertain. “That’s a long time.”

“But think about how good it will feel when you finally get to come. When I finally _let_ you come at the end of it.” Derek rolled over to lie on top of Stiles again. His cock was hard, pressing into the meat of Stiles’ thigh. He grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pressed them down as he stared into Stiles’ dark eyes.

Stiles met his gaze, a slightly hunted expression on his face as he seemed to realize that Derek was utterly serious about this. “I guess I could try.”

Derek grinned. “Good. And don’t think you can get away with cheating, because I’ll know. I can hear your heartbeat, remember? If I ask you whether you’ve come yet, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

xOx

Stiles might not have been allowed to touch himself; but Derek found himself jerking off more frequently that week than he had done for years. Something about knowing that Stiles couldn’t -- or wouldn’t, because Stiles was determined when he set his mind to something -- just made Derek crazy. It didn’t help that Stiles kept texting him on a regular basis, complaining about how he was hard.

**Seriously, so hard. All the fucking time, dude. It’s like knowing that I can’t get off just makes me think about it all the more.**

Derek chuckled as he leaned against a tree in the woods, phone in one hand, palming his cock through the denim of his jeans with the other. He imagined Stiles in his History class, leaking in his underwear. Derek stilled for a moment, listening to check that he wasn’t going to be disturbed by an unsuspecting hiker. But the only sounds around him were from woodland creatures, not humans. He unzipped and pulled his dick out, then paused to type out a reply.

**That’s hot. I’m jerking off just thinking about it.**

He slid down the trunk, and the leaves and twigs crunched under his ass as he made himself comfortable. This wasn’t going to take long. Derek wasn’t in the mood to take it slow today; instant gratification was the name of the game. He stroked himself with firm pulls of his hand, chasing the sensation as it built in his balls and his belly. As he came, spilling over his fist with a growl, his phone buzzed where it lay on the ground next to him.

**You’re evil. I hate you.**

Derek laughed.

xOx

On Wednesday evening, Derek was lying stretched out on Stiles’ bed while Stiles sat and fidgeted in his desk chair. Stiles was supposed to be doing some research for a paper for school, but Derek could smell how distracted he was. He reeked of desperation; Derek could almost taste it pouring off him. That was enough to make Derek hard too, but it was a pleasant ache, building slowly. He knew that he could take care of it later.

“I had to tell Scott,” Stiles confessed as he clicked aimlessly from website to website. “I didn’t tell him that it was because of you. But I had to tell him that I hadn’t had a chance to jerk off this week, because he could smell how keyed up I was. I made up some shit about the lock on the bathroom door at home being broken.” Stiles spun in his chair and glared at Derek. “He told me to get a hall pass and jack off in the bathroom at school.”

“And did you?” Derek tried not to sound amused, but if Stiles’ glare was anything to go by, he probably failed.

“No!”

Derek didn’t need to listen to Stiles’ heartbeat to know that he was telling the truth. The evidence of Stiles’ frustrated arousal was thick in the air around them. Derek could smell the wetness leaking from Stiles’ dick. The musky scent of need coated Derek’s throat and made him swallow hard. His dick throbbed. He resisted the urge to palm it, not wanting Stiles to see how much this was affecting him; but his voice gave him away. “Good.” The word was hoarse when it escaped. He sounded as needy as Stiles.

“You want me.” Stiles leaned forward in his seat, staring intently at Derek and his eyes narrowed. “This is killing you too, admit it. You want to fuck me right now. You miss my dick, my ass... my mouth.”

Derek growled, the need coiling in his belly as he sprung to his feet and moved towards Stiles. 

“I can have your mouth.” 

His hands were already at his fly, opening it to free his cock. He gripped it in his fist as he moved closer, his eyes fixed on Stiles’ lips as they parted in disbelief.

“Fuck... no way!” Stiles shoved his hand into his crotch and pressed down hard on his own erection as Derek straddled Stiles’ thighs. Stiles licked his lips, leaving them wet and shiny, and his eyes didn’t leave Derek’s dick. One of Derek’s hands held his cock, angling it so that he could run the tip along the plush softness of Stiles’ lower lip. His other hand gripped the back of Stiles’ neck, stopping him from pulling back.

“Take it,” Derek growled as he pushed, pressing his cock through the wet circle of Stiles’ lips. “But keep your hands off yourself. You can do it, Stiles. Suck me.”

Stiles whimpered, but his lips opened to allow Derek in, and when Derek let his cock slide into the slick warmth of Stiles’ mouth he felt Stiles’ tongue caress him. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he sucked. His hand was still in his lap, rubbing against his dick through his sweatpants, so Derek grabbed both his hands and moved them to his hips. “No touching,” he warned. “Don’t make this harder for yourself.”

Derek knew this wouldn’t take long. Stiles was sucking and licking him like he was something to eat. The sounds he was making were wet and obscene, and when he took Derek deep and moaned around him the vibrations made Derek a little crazy. “ _Fuck... Stiles_ ,” he gasped. “So fucking good.” He thrust into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles hands pulled at his hips, encouraging him to do it harder.

He looked down at Stiles’ hollowed cheeks and the pink stretch of his lips. He fucked into him, growling as his balls tightened and the heat coiled in the pit of his belly. He felt a tell-tale ripple under his skin and forced down the urge to shift, and then suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore. He came so hard that his legs nearly gave out, thrusting into the clenching muscles as he spurted into Stiles’ throat. Stiles gagged as he tried to swallow around Derek’s cock. Derek was still thrusting in and out and his shaft gleamed, shiny with his release as Stiles slowly sucked him clean.

When he finally pulled out of Stiles’ mouth, Stiles was panting and his eyes were glazed as he opened them to look up at Derek. Derek ran the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ swollen lips, still slick with Derek’s come.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, wrecked. “I need to come so badly.”

“Show me.” Derek kneeled between his splayed thighs. “Show me how hard you are. I want to see.”

Stiles eased his sweatpants and underwear down over his straining erection. It curved up, hard and angry-red and his balls were tight beneath it. The scent hit Derek like a wave, and as he looked, without even touching, Stiles’ dick jerked and another bead of wetness pearled at the slit. Derek dipped his head and licked it away with one, barely-there swipe of his tongue. 

“Mother _fuck_ ,” Stiles hissed.

Derek sat back on his haunches and grinned at Stiles’ pained expression. “Maybe you should have a cold shower before bed?” he suggested.

“I always knew you could be a bastard, but I had no idea you had quite such a sadistic streak.” Stiles shook his head. “Remind me what I see in you again?”

“I’ll remind you on Sunday,” Derek promised. “You can do this. It’s only four more nights.” He curled his fingers around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled his head down. He kissed him lightly, tasting his own bitter salt.

“If my balls don’t fall off before then from lack of use,” Stiles grumbled.

Derek reached out a hand and weighed Stiles’ balls in his palm. He tugged them gently making Stiles’ dick twitch again. “You’ll live.”

xOx

Stiles turned up at the Hale house on Sunday morning. Derek caught his scent before he heard the knock on the door. The reek of desperation and the musk of arousal made Derek’s cock stand to attention immediately. The sensitive head rubbed on the inside of his jeans. He’d just crawled out of bed and hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes other than his pants. He adjusted himself before opening the door.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said smoothly, giving nothing away. “You’re early.” 

He fought the urge to grab Stiles and haul him over the threshold, to fuck him on the broken floorboards of the hallway. Stiles’ eyes flickered over Derek’s bare torso, and Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat ramp up, thudding erratically. 

Derek turned and walked into the house. His bare feet padded softly on the stairs as he headed upstairs to the room that he now used as a bedroom. He could hear Stiles’ feet at he followed, creaking over the boards.

“It’s Sunday.” There was a pained edge to Stiles’ voice. “You said I could come on Sunday.”

Derek smiled, but he kept his back to Stiles, hiding his reaction. “A little impatient, are we?”

“That would be the understatement of the fucking century.” Stiles laughed but there was barely any humor in the sound. “My dick is so hard it could cut glass. I couldn’t sleep last night because I was afraid I’d have a wet dream, and I had to have a freezing cold shower just so I could piss this morning.” His voice cracked a little. “Please Derek. Don’t make me wait any more.”

Derek finally turned to look at him. Stiles’ lips were bitten red and he was practically vibrating with tension, arousal pouring off him. Derek’s eyes dropped to the hard line of Stiles’ erection, pressing out against his pants. There was a wet spot at the tip and the sight of it made Derek’s own arousal flare and surge.

“Strip,” he commanded.

He watched as Stiles threw off his clothes. He shed them like they were on fire and stood, waiting for Derek’s inspection. A muscle flickered in Stiles’ jaw and his cock jerked and drooled as Derek stared at it, taking in the veins and glistening skin, stretched silky-smooth over the hardness beneath. A bead of precome dripped, suspended by a perfect strand until it separated and fell to the dusty floor between Stiles’ feet.

“Fuck. Derek, please.” Stiles’ erection twitched again and Stiles clutched himself, circling tight at the base with his finger and thumb. “If you don’t touch me soon I...”

“Get on the bed, face up so you can’t rub off on the sheets. Keep your hands off your dick.”

Stiles scrambled to comply and lay there, utterly still as Derek crawled over his naked body. Every line of his body was drawn tight, tension in each muscle as Derek dipped his head to lick Stiles’ throat. Stiles threw his head back, baring the delicate skin for Derek as he scraped his teeth over Stiles’ pulse. He kept his weight off Stiles, careful not to give him any stimulation where Stiles wanted it most. Derek licked up Stiles’ neck and dragged his stubble over Stiles’ cheek, seeking out his mouth. He kissed him hard, plunging his tongue in deep and moaning as Stiles sucked on it, greedy and desperate, his body shaking with need.

Derek pulled back, breathless and impatient. Stiles wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait any longer for this. He needed to make Stiles come.

Stiles arched and whined as Derek sucked and nipped his way down Stiles’ body. He paused to lick each nipple into a peak and traced the straining muscles of Stiles’ abs with his tongue, leaving them wet and glistening. Stiles’ cock jerked again, wetness pooling in his navel. Derek let his breath wash over it but he didn’t succumb, even though his mouth was watering at the heady scent. He had another destination in mind.

He lay on his belly between Stiles’ legs and pushed his thighs up and back, opening him up, exposing the pink furl of Stiles’ ass. Derek ran his nose up the crack, inhaling the pure musky scent of him, breathing him in until he reached his balls. “Stiles,” he whispered. “So fucking beautiful like this. Laid out for me. Gonna make you come so hard.”

“Yes... _fuck_.” Stiles’ fingers twisted into the sheets, clenching until his knuckles went white. “Please... touch me... can’t wait anymore... don’t make me wait.” His voice was broken, pleading, and when Derek finally touched his tongue to the hot clench of Stiles’ hole, Stiles’ words disintegrated into a strangled sob.

Derek couldn’t go slowly anymore. He wanted this as much as Stiles. He needed to feel him come apart, needed to hear him beg and whimper. Derek’s own cock was a hard, leaking ache in his jeans. He ground against the mattress as his hips hitched, imagining that he was fucking into Stiles’ ass as he plundered it with his tongue. He stretched the rim, pressing inside, using his thumbs to hold Stiles open so he could push in deep. The sounds Stiles was making were barely human; whining, babbling and sobbing as he pushed down against Derek’s tongue, trying to force him deeper. Derek was drowning in the scent of sex; sweat and salt, sweet arousal and hot skin.

“More... fuck... _please_... need more!” Stiles hands fluttered off the mattress, flailing before coming down on his thighs. He pulled them back hard against his chest, fingers digging in, leaving red marks as they slipped in his sweat and he scrabbled for purchase.

Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles. He was fucking beautiful like this, flushed and panting, his eyes were wild and his heart was pounding so hard that Derek could see the rapid beat below the arch of Stiles’ ribs as he sucked in each frantic breath. Derek wiped his mouth deliberately with the back of his hand, then sucked two fingers slowly into his mouth then released them with a wet sound. Stiles’ hips canted up and he moaned helplessly. Derek’s cock surged, more wetness seeping into the denim as he rutted against the mattress.

“So fucking _hot_.” Derek thrust his fingers into Stiles with no warning, thrusting and reaching and curling, pressing just right until Stiles’ whole body locked tight. His eyes clenched shut, and his mouth gaped open in a soundless scream as his untouched cock jerked and shot stream after stream of come, painting his chest and stomach with white sticky splashes.

It was Derek rather than Stiles who cried out, a harsh sound of pain-pleasure as he fucked Stiles with his fingers, keeping him right there on the edge, milking him until he was spent. Derek’s own release ripped through him as Stiles clenched around him, and his cock pulsed and spilled, hot and wet, trapped between his body and the mattress.

When Stiles’ body went limp and his cock gave one last feeble twitch, Derek withdrew his fingers and moved back up Stiles’ body. He paused to look, dragging his fingertips through the mess on Stiles’ torso, smearing it into his skin.

“Jesus,” Stiles chuckled, his voice was hoarse and ragged, still breathless. “No wonder my balls ached so much.”

“You look good covered in your own mess.” Derek grinned. “It suits you.” He traced a trail around one of Stiles’ nipples with his sticky finger. “So... was it worth the wait?”

“It was fucking amazing.” Stiles stretched luxuriously and smiled a sleepy, satisfied smile. “That’s definitely the hardest I’ve ever come in my life.” He slid his hands down Derek’s sides. “Isn’t it your turn now? What do you want? My mouth? my ass?”

“You might need to give me a minute or two.” Derek kept his voice steady but he felt his cheeks heat.

Stiles hand slipped down into Derek’s pants and curled around his softening dick, wet with his come. His lips twitched. “I see,” he said. His thumb ran over the sensitive slit, making Derek’s hips jerk. “Well that’s okay.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair with his other hand and pulled him down for a kiss as his fingers teased Derek back to hardness. His words were soft against Derek’s lips and full of promise. “We’ve got all day; we can take it slow.”


End file.
